


Sugar and Spice

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Military Working Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Blitz loves dogs. And Rook. But he can't love both at the same time.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ki_ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/gifts).



> I requested angst and got destroyed so in return I provide Kiru (and myself/others who got hit with the sad) a fluffy little Ritz drabble. Not beta'd and super choppy but I wanted to make something quick. Thank you Kiru!!

If there was one thing Blitz enjoyed about partnering with the Spetsnaz for the weeks training exercise, it was their K9 units. The dogs matched with their human partners so well, the German actually mistook Kapkan for his furry counterpart numerous times. From silent footsteps to constant grumbling and cold extremities.

 

Glaz was constantly followed by his Belgium Malawa. She was a lithe thing, had muddy fur and wore her vest like a champ. When Blitz asked about her, Glaz recounted fondly of how she would belly crawl towards him after spotting a target or hindrance. A snipers best friend, he said, and Blitz didn’t doubt it, running naked hands over her offered stomach and watching her tongue wiggle happily with her tail. Luchik was an absolute doll, and the whole base adored her.

 

Though, when meeting with the others, the story always differed horrendously. Inna was disgustingly famous for tripping anyone who came near the Russian bunks, her inner trickster combined horribly with her training.

 

“I taught her to lure and bait. Essentially, she would trick a man into following before causing them to stumble right into an EDD,” Kapkan boasted, running a socked foot across her neck while she dozed. “Her small size and nimble feet help a lot in the field. My grandmother always told me to keep a heeler in the family.”

 

But Fuze’s was the _worst._ A husky with a mood and a voice to match it. Blitz literally had a notepad under his pillow tallying the nights he and the other operators were roused by his incessant shrieking over the most minor inconvenience. It varied from ‘my dad’s foot is not hanging off the bed and I can’t see it anymore’ to ‘Montagne was snoring just a bit too loud and now I must wake him up too’.

 

Even such, everyone admired his loyalty to Fuze. That dog was the only thing he could really relax with, honest. His main job was to ensure the only humans he could smell on the other side of a cluster charged wall were terrorists and not friends. That, and carrying supplies around in his pack.

 

Blitz remembered a time where Grisha brought him extra mags by sneaking around the chalet to find him cornered in the garage. It probably saved his life.

 

Which technically brings him to the present, suffocating under around a hundred-seventy pounds of pure muscle and heavy coats of fur filling his mouth. Though muffled, the laughter of Tachanka and IQ carried to his ears under the mass of fuzz caused his thrashing to multiply tenfold, yet again thwarted by the pure strength the laika held above him.

 

She lay across his face parallel to his body as ordered by Tachanka himself, apparently to ‘prove a point’ to IQ that yes, she was the smartest and no, she was not the kindest.

 

Another futile shove against the dogs flank and Blitz attempted a defeated wail into her belly, attempting to roll out from under her weight without causing damage. The worst part was that Vladislava still wore her armored vest, weighing them both down by another fifty pounds and jabbing Blitz in every soft mass of flesh imaginable.

 

Unseen to Blitz, Tachanka wiped a few tears from his eyes and forced down his bellowing laughter, taking a few steps forward and ushering Vladislava to heel with a single command. She hurried to obey like lightning, and Blitz heaved in a breath, spluttering and roiling like a fool.

 

“You’ll be picking fur out of your mouth for _days_ , Elias.” IQ giggled, clutching her stomach, her eyes crinkled in amusement.

 

He shot her a glare and spat out a clump of black fur, dragging his hand over his tongue to be rid of the tickle in his mouth. “That dog… That dog is a _menace,_ ‘Chanka.” He huffed.

 

Vladislava grinned at him, her rump swaying with how fiercely she shook her tail. Tachanka calmed himself and clapped Blitz heavily on the shoulder as he staggered to his feet, still peeling strands of fur from his mouth.

 

\--

 

“Blitz, please stop pouting and come to bed.”

 

Rook held the puppy under his arm and swept his free hand over the empty sheets beside him, yet Blitz stayed sitting cross legged by the door, shooting the stink eye to the happy little bundle which stole his fiance effectively in a single week. “No; _non, nein, net._ I can do Japanese too, if the first four times weren’t enough.” He grumbled.

 

A bubble of laughter escaped Rook’s lips, and he tauntingly held up the puppy and dangled it for Blitz to only ignore harder, now highly interested in the stain on the carpet to his left.

 

“Awh, are you jealous of Sucre, babe? Really? The dog?” Rook teased, kicking back the duvet and climbing out of the bed, holding the puppy in front of him defensively as he inched towards Blitz, who shot up angrily and dodged the impending puppy breath by rolling to the side and putting the bed between him and Rook’s _betrayal._

 

“I am not jealous!”

 

A grin, “then come give Sucre a kiss. Just one.”

 

It took ten minutes of chasing Blitz around the bedroom to finally pin him against the pillows and shove an excited little dog in his face, covering every inch of skin with slobber.

 

Once the shrieking and cursing died down to a subtle chuckle and a suppressed growl, Rook’s eyes softened as he looked at Blitz beneath him, the heat of his chest interrupted by Sucre stuck between them.

 

“The dog hasn’t replaced you, you know.” Rook whispered. Blitz’ noises of protest rose and Rook sighed happily. Slowly, leaning his head down, pressing their mouths together and soothing away the frown plastered on his fiance’s lips, he effectively quieted the brooding sounds and smiled.

 

Blitz sighed, eyes falling shut, forgetting about Sucre being squished between them, relishing the warmth of Rook’s mouth on his. The Frenchman snuck in a few open mouthed licks before parting and nuzzling Blitz’ nose with his own. The lightest dusting of freckles marred his cheeks and heated up with a blush that spread down his neck.

 

Rook flopped onto his side, puppy snugly fit against his ribs, and pulled Blitz closer towards him, forehead to forehead, eyes closed and sleep creeping into his mind. Content spread across both of the bodies entangled, Sucre’s snoring quiet and only rivaled by Montagne three rooms over.

 

“Elias?” Rook spoke, hushed and thick with exhaustion. Blitz harrumphed against his neck.

 

“You got dog hair in my mouth. And it's not Sucre's.”

 

 

He should’ve seen the pillow coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Sucre means sugar in French~


End file.
